Four after school classrooms of disruptive 3rd and 4th grade children will meet for one hour a day four days a week. After baseline is taken on all of the children, in both home and after school classes, token systems will be initiated in the after school classes. For two classrooms, the token systems will be the conventional teacher administered token system. The other two will go through the matching-fading procedure described by Drabman, Spitalnik and O'Leary (in Press). They will begin with the exact same conventional teacher administered token system as the other two classes. Next, they will be asked to match the amount of points they think the teacher will award them. If they match correctly (within one) they will be allowed to retain the points they awarded themselves. During matching, every child will be checked by his teacher to determine whether he keeps the self-awarded points. During the next phase (Fading I), only a randomly chosen half of the class will be checked for matching. The remainder will automatically receive the amount of points they awarded themselves. Fading will continue with first two (Fading II) then one (Fading III) then only occasionally one (Fading IV) child being checked for matching. Finally matching will be completely discontinued. The children in these two classes will completely self-determine the amount of points they receive. Simultaneously with the initiation of the self-control phase for these two classes, the other two classses will be abruptly transferred from their conventional teacher controlled token system to the same self-control system. The hour long after school classes will be broken down into four 15 minute work periods. During one randomly selected 15 minute period the token economy will not be in effect. Academic as well as social behavior will be compared both between and within groups for both token and control (generalization) periods. Additionally generalization data will be taken in the pupils home classrooms. Children in abrupt classes will then begin matching-fading sequence as the fading classes gradually have the backups withdrawn.